


An Awkward Situation

by modchihiro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom!Mettaton, F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Sex, how do I even tag this, its sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modchihiro/pseuds/modchihiro
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Mettaton's body being finished, and he's having his body tended to and cleaned up by Alphys. There's just one problem...





	An Awkward Situation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my friend polly, as i know how much he really loves mettaton smut, particularly alphyton. i hope you enjoy this, polly! <3

Working on Mettaton's EX body had made Alphys get pretty sweaty from the beginning, but somehow him being online and, regretfully, possessing every ability to speak while he's undergoing repairs made it way worse. Somehow, the awkward situation was made much more awkward by the fact that Mettaton...didn't seem to think it was awkward? In fact, he seemed to kind of...enjoy it, for some reason. And he expressed that enjoyment... _uncomfortably._

Things like untangling his inner wires, making sure his metal plates were still screwed on tight, and pretty much the entire cleaning process evoked lots of seemingly involuntary and, uh, very sexual sounding "ooh"s and "ah"s from Mettaton, and, most uncomfortably of all, even sometimes occasionally hissing out " _Alphys._ " or asking her to do what she just did again. And to Alphys asking what's wrong or what's up, his reply was almost always, in a cryptic kind of tone, "Oh, it's fine, darling. It just, uh...tickles. That's all." 

Mettaton's reactions were weird in themselves, but Alphys guessed she wouldn't have any way to know if it somehow felt good for robots to be cleaned out and recalibrated. In a refreshing way, but a really bad part of her wondered if it was in a...different kind of way. 

She immediately regretted thinking that particular thought, because the idea of anything making Mettaton "feel good" was part of the exact train of thought that was making her life really, really difficult right now. Because while the erotic noises would've made for an uncomfortable situation no matter what, the main reason they were such a problem were because they made her, to put it bluntly, _very aroused_. And how aroused Mettaton made her during those specific times had started becoming not just those times. In fact, it quickly became _all_ the time.

"Alphys," Mettaton piped up, startling Alphys out of her deep contemplation on her current situation, "You're terrible with dates. I've been waiting all day for you to mention that it's the year anniversary since you first built my body! It's a very special day, you know!"

Alphys immediately settled back down, without even realizing that she had tensed up in the first place. "Oh! Uh, right...I can't believe I forgot...I'm sorry." Going straight from deeply thinking about her own arousal to thinking about how terrible she was really summed up who she was as a person. That'd make a good Undernet post.

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine." Mettaton waved his hand in dismissal, making his back wires move slightly under Alphys's claws. "But don't you think we should do something special?"

Alphys very slowly moved a couple of twisted wires back into place. "Like, uh, getting a cake? I mean, it is kind of like a birthday..."

"I can't eat, Alphys. Really, where's your mind at today?" Oh yeah. How'd she forget that? God, she's stupid. Actually, just really distracted by her really pressing sexual attraction to her best friend, but she hates herself, so she just goes with stupid. "But, you're right. It is like a birthday! So, you know...maybe you should give me a _present._ "

"Ah...uh...I'm pretty bad at giving gifts...um...do you want a new upgrade? Or..."

"No, no, no! You'd give me an upgrade any time I asked! It has to be special. Come on, Alphys. What's something I _really_ want? Something I haven't been able to get, no matter how _hard_ I try?" He had a weirdly _flirty_ tone of voice as he said that, which Alphys reasoned wasn't actually supposed to be flirty. That was just the way he talked. It was _Mettaton,_ after all. 

And speaking of him being _Mettaton,_ what could Mettaton of all people not be able to get? More importantly, what could Mettaton of all people not get that Alphys _could_? She had no clue. "Uh...um...I've got nothing. What is it?"

Mettaton scoffed, and turned his body slightly to look at her more directly. She'd lost her place in the maze of wires in his back when he moved, but she'd also forgotten that she was supposed to be doing that in the first place. His face looked completely unamused, and his voice dropped low, almost to a whisper, talking to her in a tone like he was having to tell her about something completely obvious that no one should ever have to be told about. "Oh, _really,_ Alphys. Don't you get it?" It only took one look at her confused--and apologetic--face to realize that it was probably a lost cause.

He sighed (dramatically, obviously). He adjusted his position on the floor to face Alphys more directly yet again. He leaned in, too close to her face for comfort. This was _really_ bad. "Alphys." He said, his voice having a breathless sort of quality despite not having to breathe in the first place--if Alphys had known what he was about to say, she might've realized that he was probably putting on that voice to seem sexier. "I've been trying to get you riled up for _ages._ "

For a minute, Alphys just looked at him with a very wide-eyed expression, opening her mouth occasionally to speak and then closing it again, thoroughly stunned into silence. "You mean. Sexually?" Alphys finally squeaked out, immediately realizing how stupid she sounded--but instead of getting exasperated with her again, Mettaton just laughed a little bit, seemingly in a lighthearted way.

"How else? Do you think I've been moaning like I've gone into heat every time you touch me because I just really feel _that_ good when you mess with my wires? I mean, it does feel pretty good, but that's besides the point. Alphys, ever since this body became fully functional, it's been _all_ that's on my mind." _God,_ his tone of voice on that last part made her feel like she was gonna die. She was _speechless,_ and he was _very_ close to her face, and she was _really_ aroused, and--you know what, maybe it was just her very frayed state of mind right now talking, but she was _done_ with always being speechless. _Mettaton wanted to have sex with her._

"Then. Let's. Let's. Let's do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh god, she said it, and she regretted it, and what in the _world_ was she doing, her suddenly getting huge bursts of weird courage to do really embarrassing things never turned out well for anyone. "Let's have, uh, sex! Right here! Right now!!!" _Oh my god._

Silently, Alphys related to how blatantly taken aback Mettaton looked. "Oh, wow, really? I thought you'd be a lot shyer than that! This speeds things up quite a bit!" And suddenly Mettaton was even _closer_ , and his _hand_ was on her leg, with the other one closing his exposed back panel (somewhat sloppily, she'd have to fix that later) and _oh Jesus Christ this was actually happening oh my god._

"Mettaton, wait!"

"Oh, there it is."

"I mean, uh, I still, uh, want to, you know, do it. But, uh...how are we gonna do this? You don't really have any sex capabilities as far as I know of, and it'd take a while to install some, and I've never done anything like this before--" Mettaton shushed her with a finger to her mouth.

"Excellent question, doctor! Shouldn't you know the answer best? After all, I may know a lot about everything ever, but aren't _you_ the one who went on and on about giving me 'human-accurate sensitivities' as if you were trying to _justify_ something...?" Oh. Oh right. He must've _noticed_ that. At the time she nearly died of embarrassment after realizing the fact she gave the area between his legs a _whole_ lot of pleasure sensors, while it wasn't specifically tailored to sexual pleasure _per se_ , and right now the fact he noticed was kind of making her wanna die also, but it looked like it was gonna work out in her favor. Go figure. "All those noises during cleaning weren't _completely_ exaggerated, you know."

"Uh, so do you just want me to...rub it...?" In response, Mettaton grinned, moved his hands to her back, and _pulled_ her onto him until he was lying on the lab floor, with her straddling him.

"Another excellent question! Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what you're going to do?"

Alphys just stared down at him blankly for a second. "Wait. You, uh. You want me to take control?" She'd never had control of anything in her life, much less in the bedroom. Or, uh, labroom.

"Come on, Alphys!" He said cheerfully, running his hands up and down her back. She shuddered. "It's my _birthday!_ " And with a tone as if he was persuading her to buy him some new clothes, he flashed her a winning smile and opened up his legs.

He had a point with the birthday thing. "O...okay...here I go..." And, clumsily, realizing far too late that there was no foreplay of any sort whatsoever beforehand, Alphys reached down and pressed a claw against the plate between his legs.

Mettaton dropped his theatrical smile and made a sound like a sharp intake of breath, though it was probably more to convey a sentiment considering he couldn't actually breathe. Alphys took that as her cue to rub her claw up and down the plate carefully, trying her best not to make an ugly scraping sound that would kill the mood.

" _Alphys._ " Mettaton hissed, as he always did while certain areas of him were being inspected--his hands on her back gripped her lab coat tighter, reminding her that she'd probably have to take that off pretty soon.

She dipped her finger lower, lower, deeper between the crevice of his thighs, trying to remember where she could've put the biggest cluster of sensors. She pressed and prodded and stroked with all her claws until she dragged one of them all the way across the bottom of the plate to the front, and she was rewarded with a deep moan.

Feeling a lot more confident in herself, she let herself lose a bit of her deep concentration and realize that Mettaton's steel body is getting very _hot_ , not just under her fingertips, but seeping up through the thin layer separating Mettaton's body and her vagina. It reminded her of something else she needed to attend to. She was sweating. She thought, idly, stroking Mettaton's crotch plate faster and hoping for more moans, that it's funny that she'd ended up sweating heavily while working over Mettaton's body again a year later.

She tore her eyes away from where her hands were working and looked up at his face, gauging his reactions and--holy shit, what was that. "M-Mettaton? Is your... _soul_ dripping?"  
"Huh? What? Oh, don't worry about that, darling. It happens. Nothing's wrong. Keep going." When Alphys looked unsure, he said it again, more seriously. " _Keep going._ " Not wanting to annoy him and deciding that if he said it was okay it probably was, she obliged.

Alphys stroked him with more pressure, dragging her claw across the plate hard, and he clenched his legs around her, trapping her entire hand in the heat of his body. He threw one of the (now limp) hands that were on her back dramatically over his eyes, trilled "Al _phyyysssss,_ " (she briefly was afraid he was pretending, but no, even she knew well enough that if Mettaton had any criticism of her sexual prowess, he'd have no trouble voicing it) and ground his hips ever so slightly against her claws. Which gave her an idea.

"Mettaton, can you let go of my hand? You know, with your, uh, thighs."

Mettaton looked at her blankly, as if he wasn't quite comprehending what she was saying. "What? Oh." Visibly annoyed that she had stopped, he opened his legs back up. With both hands free, Alphys lifted herself up and unbuttoned and slid off her lab coat as fast as she could, which ended up being a pretty clumsy and awkward-feeling endeavor, especially with Mettaton's...roaming eyes, but it was all worth it when she settled herself back down on Mettaton's body and felt the steel and heat directly on her vagina. 

She gasped at the feeling, already breathing heavy. Mettaton smirked up at her, and repositioned his hands on her hips. "Oh, I see. Let me help you with that." He picked her up, turned her around and sat her back down effortlessly, so she was facing his legs from where she sat on the lower part of his torso. She was confused for a minute, then realized she wouldn't have been able to get any friction if she kept having to lift herself up and reach down to get at his crotch. "Now, what are you waiting for~?"

Alphys took that as her cue to start working on his crotch again, but this time her machinations were met with a much stronger and more dramatic grind into her fingers, one that made his hips and stomach roll, doing the moving against her vagina for her. She let out a strangled yelp and covered her mouth with her free hand, sitting in embarrassment for a moment before slowly continuing her work.

It was pretty easy to get Mettaton off, actually, once she finally found the spots with the most sensors and different ways to touch them that would get Mettaton to fire off with a heavenly chorus of moans--it seemed pretty scientific, actually! She'd have to get back to you on what the science was actually supposed to be later, because with every stroke there was a _grind_ of his hips, or a _twisting_ of his body that increased the friction on her vagina tenfold for a moment, and she'd moan _hard_ into the hand covering her mouth.

It felt really good, and after long enough she started feeling her performance suffer, and couldn't hold herself back from shamelessly grinding herself back and forth on his body, unsatisfied with just letting him do the work for her--Mettaton himself seemed to be too far gone to care that her movements were getting hastier and clumsier. It wasn't a secret how far gone he was, either, considering he'd never been quiet in any situation in his life, and sex wasn't an exception.

His voice box was getting jumbled up, parts of his voice clipping together, glitching or becoming illegible---most noticeable at the point where he started moaning " _Alphys!_ " over and over, his moans starting to sound like they were coming out of a heavily messed up computer. Alphys herself was getting louder and louder as it went on and she got closer and closer. And speaking of getting closer, she was getting _really_ close.

Her mind clouded, she threw her caution and embarrassment to the wind and dropped the hand over her mouth to get a grip on his legs, rubbing herself harder against his body. It wasn't long before the entire affair got _much_ louder, to the point where it wouldn't have surprised Alphys if she found some broken glasses in her house when it was over.

In response to yet another glitching moan, Alphys pressed down on Mettaton's crotch hard--and Mettaton arched his back almost more than she realized he had the capability to. And Mettaton could _really_ belt out a note when he wanted. That final arch of his body against her and the sound finally pushed Alphys over the edge, her climax making her see stars with its intensity.

Her body suddenly felt very weak, and she slid off of him, gasping for breath. It took her a while to register that Mettaton was talking to her.

"Alphys? Are you okay? Alphys? Did I kill you?" She turned her head to look at him, and found him a couple of inches away from her, his head propped up on one of his hands and the other one about to reach out to poke Alphys's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I've just, uh, never felt anything like that before." There were bigger pauses between sentences than she would've liked, considering how hard she was breathing. She cursed herself for being that out of shape, but there were more pressing matters at hand than her own self-deprecation. "Mettaton, did you, uh...?"

Mettaton cracked up a little bit, but at least had the decency to not outright laugh at her. He gestured silently (but with a dramatic flair) to his soul container, where Alphys saw a _very_ sizeable puddle sloshing around, while his soul itself looked perfectly fine--aside from still dripping a little bit occasionally.

"...Oh. _That's_ why that happened?"

"Mm-hmm. What else could it've meant~?"

"Uh, I dunno. So you did, uh...?" For future reference, she was gonna have look up how to say 'cum' politely later.

"Oh, _definitely._ "

The entire exchange felt very awkward, but Mettaton looked much more like he was about to burst out laughing at any minute than that he was feeling any awkwardness whatsoever. "Um. That's good." She hesitated, not exactly knowing what to say. "That was really nice." She cursed herself for saying something that sounded so weird, then she cursed herself for cursing herself, because what the hell else was she supposed to say, 'Hey, thanks for a rip snortin' good time and for letting me get myself off on top of you, you're a fantastic pal, by the way happy birthday, hope to do it again sometime'?

Actually. She really did need to say something other than that. "Hey, uh, Mettaton?"

"Yes, darling?" She really kind of wished he didn't look so amused. The feeling that he knew exactly what she was about to say was a little..unnerving.

"Thank you." Actually, it seemed pretty stupid to just thank him for having sex with her, so she might as well continue. "For being my friend for so long. And sticking around. And you know, uh, doing this with me just now. I'm sorry I'm making this whole thing awkward, I don't really know what to say--" 

He interrupted her babbling, speaking more gently this time. "Don't apologize. I get it. But really, I think I should be thanking you." But of course, he's Mettaton, so the gentle and sentimental tone ends pretty quickly. "But if you _really_ wanna thank me, you could show your gratefulness for me _quite_ well by doing this again sometime! Or all the time! Whichever you prefer!"

That was an easy answer. Alphys smiled back at him, for what might have been the first time all day. "Of course! I was about to ask you the same thing...but, uh, maybe we shouldn't do it on the lab floor next time? And maybe we shouldn't do it while you're being cleaned? Because, uh, I'm kinda gonna have to do it all over again."

"Definitely. I imagine we'll be more prepared next time. Just don't wear your cat ears around me, it'll set off my inner most desirable demonic desires."

" _You've. You've seen the cat ears?_ "

"Alphys, I think looking at the cat ears was what awakened about half of my sexual attraction towards you."

Alphys buried her face in her hands while Mettaton laughed next to her, and despite the intense embarrassment of the whole thing, she realized that she was...happy. Really, _really_ happy.

Today did end up being a pretty special day, after all.


End file.
